The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices, and more specifically, to finFET devices. FinFET devices are FETs that have multiple gates arranged on a fin. The fin includes a channel region defined by the gate stack and active source and drain regions adjacent to the gate stack.
The performance of FET devices can often be improved by fabricating the devices such that strain is applied to the channel region or active regions of the devices. Previous finFET fins were often fabricated from silicon. Silicon germanium (SiGe) is now being used to fabricate fins for finFET devices.